


［ABO肖根］野性的思維　 第一章(全)

by micabahou



Category: shoot-fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micabahou/pseuds/micabahou
Summary: 俘虜A錘x女王O根女王根是個有逆標記能力的O。單一對象被二次標記就會死亡。





	［ABO肖根］野性的思維　 第一章(全)

**Author's Note:**

> 俘虜A錘x女王O根  
> 女王根是個有逆標記能力的O。  
> 單一對象被二次標記就會死亡。

　　

　　Sameen Shaw被自己的母國扣上叛國罪名，作為國內暗殺部隊隊長的她，對自己的忠誠問心無愧，絲毫沒有背叛國家的任何嫌疑。  
過去有幾位權勢高大的Alpha大臣派人送了幾個漂亮的Omega到她的軍帳裡，想藉此影響她在戰場上的表現，  
沒想到她在應付完那些陷入發情期狂熱的飢渴女人還能照常完成任務，竊取地方情報，並解決洩漏我方情報的間諜。  
她在戰場上的優異表現並沒有讓她的仕途更加順遂，在宮廷裡利益愛恨混雜的權利遊戲，Sameen是個礙眼的存在。  
越快將她掃出棋盤對於遊戲進行來說才是有益的，元老們給Shaw一個到敵國竊取情資並暗殺女王的任務，她才踏入敵國境內不出三刻，  
馬上就被埋伏的士兵壓制在地上，連腰際上的煙幕彈和小刀到來不及使用，只是在國境內的林地裡頭，  
距離王都還有百里的路程間她就中了敵兵的埋伏，會在這樣的時間內曝光，絕對是被自家人給出賣了。

 

「該死！」

她嘗試抵抗，拼命扭動被士兵們綁縛住的身體，額上瀏海的髮絲吸飽黏膩的汗水貼在Shaw的顴骨和臉頰上不動，Shaw盡可能的冷靜，  
透過視線和嗅覺去蒐集現場的任何訊息，在場的人只有omega和beta，卻不見任何一位alpha的存在，這和她蒐集到的資料不符，  
這個國家的人口組成應該是與大多國家沒兩樣，大概Alpha、Beta、Omega人口比例是2：6：2的國家，通常在軍方的人數配置上，  
中央人員的配置大約是一位Alpha 管理一百到兩百位Beta，會出現在軍營裡的Omega除了是軍官Alpha的標記對象外，  
平常只是作為勞軍的慰安品，但大多時間只會出現在妓院或是花街。一隻沒有Alpha，有Beta和Omega組成的軍隊是幾乎所未聽聞的存在。  
在Shaw運轉腦袋思考的同時，肩膀兩邊穩穩地被兩位Beta壓制，她被迫呈現跪姿，從頭到尾無疑已是個敗者。  
Sameen Shaw放棄繼續扭動掙扎，她再確認完現場的人數，和單槍匹馬殺出重圍的存活率後，Sameen準備進入下個逃離備案，  
在她的纏腰布下藏有預備的刀片，正是預防這樣的情況發生而準備的。

 

四面楚歌，大敵當前，這並不是Sameen Shaw第一次遇到。

 

先取出刀片再用三秒的時間掙脫束縛，劃開左邊的Beta的頸動脈，抽出對方腰際上的刀子後， 這時原本在自己右手邊的Beta絕對會受到影響而遲鈍幾秒，  
直接把刀子刺進他的腹部，再抽出他的佩刀還有插在他肚子上的短刀，用擲出的短刀把距離他們最近的的三個士兵給放倒，  
然後搶走百米外的馬匹逃走，這個國家的地形圖Shaw已經完整的記在腦內，她有親自到這個國家的國境邊緣場勘過幾回，  
比起那些元老院的渾蛋提供的假情報，這是她現在唯一能用的東西了。

 

在她的指尖摸到刀片的位置時，有個人影朝她身邊接近，她加快速度趕緊摸出了刀片，天色朦朧的夜況讓Shaw沒辦法看清楚對方的臉，  
在她準備切斷繩子時，那個人將針刺入她的頸部，好吧，那個刺痛和武器的口徑讓她判斷是針，突如其來的疼痛和麻痺感佔據Shaw的感官。  
她覺得自己的身體虛脫到沒有任何力氣，頭腦就跟斷線的擺錘一樣不受控的墜落，她倒在對方的懷裡，  
像個跑進蝶群的孩子，一跑一跳就讓所有的蝴蝶振翅飛翔，那個人的信息素，在意識消去前Shaw嗅到那股甜膩的信息素，  
有點花草和香料的柔和氣味，就是那群飛舞的蝴蝶，不知道對方的針上沾的是什麼毒物，被奪取意識和身體自由的痛苦，  
就像每個發情期第一天的晚上，她只希望自己可以沉沉睡去，不需要思考去面對任何事情。

 

　　Shaw一直被銬在木椅上直到意識恢復，佔據腦袋的暈眩感使她生理性的乾嘔，先是大大的吸了幾口空氣，她才能穩定自己的脈搏和呼吸。  
眼前有個高大的女beta站在她的面前，金髮整齊的盤在頭頂，在這個大房間的室內，靠牆的邊緣以間隔半米的距離燃燒一根根的蠟燭，  
燭火密集的照耀下使黑夜裡的房間擁有充足的光線，除了兩人之外，在距離Shaw兩碼之外的躺椅橫臥著另一個女人，她是整個空間裡第三個人，  
也是讓Shaw昏迷過去的元兇，說是怎麼判斷出來?那股植物清香般的甜膩再加上不容忽視的威壓感，這樣相矛盾特質的信息素很難讓人忽視和忘去。

 

沒錯，那股不容忽視的存在感。

 

Shaw在雙眼瞪視眼前的beta的同時，眼角餘光掃過整個房間還有那個omega的身上，她還特別注意的不要去和她對上眼。  
不用五分鐘，搜集完所有環境資訊的她開始評估生存機率，並擬定逃亡計畫。

過去為了祖國，她執行了佯裝成俘虜去竊取情資的任務，她被敵國的beta和alpha用言語羞辱，毆打，  
Shaw被連日拷問了兩天，最後在迎接第三天的凌晨，敵軍的將軍前來做最後盤問時，Shaw掙脫了束縛，  
把整個帳子裡的人都殺了，帶著國家想要的情報凱歸。

 

這次卻不是這樣，她被自己的祖國賣了，她成為棄子，沒有人要她了。  
Sameen Shaw，Sameen Shaw，沒有人要的Sameen Shaw。  
She doesn’t fucking care about that.

 

「Sameen Shaw」  
眼前的金髮Beta從嘴裡吐出她的名字，她目光中帶有的自信，好似自己是個Alpha似的驕傲，  
這讓Shaw反射性的感到憤怒不屑，更別說是讓她開口說自己的名字。

「暗殺部隊隊長，情報蒐集專家，近戰肉搏，遠戰射箭，戰鬥技巧和情報掌握能力一流…….」  
Shaw不打算繼續聽那Beta鉅細靡遺地列出自己的流水帳，她翻了個白眼，誰知這樣對方更起勁的繼續念下去。  
她真希望現在她是個聾子，不，她希望剛剛那個昏迷的藥裡面有讓她耳聾的效果，但就是沒有！

坐在她不遠處的Omega感受到她的負面情緒，覺得好玩的笑了，  
這下好了，Shaw本來不想和那個Omega對上視線的，看來還是逃不了。

 

那個女人有一頭深褐色帶有幾絲棕色的長捲髮，頭髮幾乎都被整理到耳後平順的披掛在後頸，膚色接近象牙白和百合白之間，  
手指十指指甲塗滿黑色，紫羅蘭色的Toga 包覆她纖細的身軀，胸口兩側的布料因為胸部的豐滿程度，  
使乳房和衣料間有著極大的空隙，足以讓人窺視到胸前的端點。橫臥在躺椅上悠哉的她，Toga的下襬只到她膝下幾吋，  
從被迷昏前看到的身影和有現在目測得到的腿長來判斷，這個女人的身長絕對比自己高，她媽的身高！  
但最起碼，自己還有胸前上的優勢，但這似乎對自己淪為俘虜的現況沒有任何幫助。

 

「妳知道妳已經被妳的國家拋棄了嗎？Sameen Shaw」  
Beta令人厭惡的高傲語氣，把Shaw的注意力又拉回了現實。  
背叛，她被自己的國家背叛了。

 

「Well？我只知道沒有什麼比淪為Omega的俘虜更丟臉的。」  
她怒視眼前的Beta，每和她注視一秒，她都想用對方Toga的布料把她活活勒死，看看除了那張跩臉外還會不會有什麼有趣的表情。

 

「Well？我想之後的驚喜會讓妳更高興的，妳得到了比死罪還好的待遇。」  
那位Beta的嘴角展露出了與之前不太一樣的微笑，這使Sameen的野性本能警覺到危機，她放大了五官的感知，  
好預防女人接下來任何一步動作。誰知卻是那個側躺在旁的女人有了動作，嘴角掛著個狡詰的微笑，立刻進入Shaw的討厭名單前三名。  
Omega優雅不拖泥帶水漫步到Shaw的面前，她身上的的Toga在行走時鼓起紫色的海浪，協助她把自己的信息素擴散到整個空間裡，  
在這，她是最豔麗的花蝴蝶。

 

「You can call me Root.」  
Root邊露出潔白的門齒，邊滿意地看著Shaw的雙眸，深邃的雙眼完全映照著自己的倒影，這令她的心情十分愉悅。  
胸口的膚色似乎因為難掩的喜悅，激動地變成了粉紅。

「My Queen.」  
那位高傲的Beta欠身對Root行禮。Queen？那個女人叫她女王？  
好樣的這個國家不但Beta和Omega能夠在各個階層活蹦亂跳，連統治者都是個Omega！？

 

「剩下的讓我來說吧，Martine」  
她挑了下眉，Martine便不再多說，退後到Root身後五、六尺距離的位置。  
Shaw對此感到更加的不耐煩了，就算是下秒被判死刑她也甘願，但如Martine所說的，她不必死，得到了比死更好的待遇，  
而這個待遇看來是準備由這個女王親自頒佈了。扯！到這裡為止，這些情況真是天殺的扯！

 

「所以妳要我怎樣！」  
「當我的種馬。」  
耐性燒乾鍋子的Shaw和滿臉興奮的Root幾乎是同時開口。

「什麼？」  
種馬？Shaw懷疑自己的耳朵沒聽錯什麼吧？Omega女王，找種馬？都當個一國的領導者了，都有后宮了還要什麼種馬？

「沒錯，就是種馬，同字面上的意思，妳除了成為我的所有物外，Sameen，妳是我親愛的小種馬。」  
女王嘴裡甜膩的嗓音唸著自己姓名的音節，讓Shaw的身體不適到快要起疹子了，噁，莫名的肉麻和雞皮疙瘩。  
更別說種馬這個詞彙從Omega的嘴裡說出來了。  
像是意識到Shaw對於那個詞彙的不滿，女王又繼續開口說下去。

「Um……其實我也不太喜歡種馬這個詞彙，用一句最好懂的說法，現在開始，妳是我的Alpha。我的所有物。」  
等等…….等等…….！這個反過來了吧！

「妳放心，妳是我的第一個Alpha，我是有過其他情人，但，妳知道的，妳很特別，Sameen。」  
女王朝滿臉驚愕的俘虜投以微笑，飽含情意與自信的眼神讓俘虜感到更加疑惑。

 

當前這個爆炸的事實是Shaw一生中前所未見的，應該說常理上也不會發生，一個以Omega為首的政體，  
一個Omega的女王要開後宮？而那個女王還要她當她的Alpha？種馬？

「妳要服侍我，要讓我開心，妳懂那是什麼意思。」  
Root白淨的指結撫上了Shaw的臉龐，為她抹去了沾染在臉上的髒污。  
Sameen在驚恐下完全忘記要迴避對方的碰觸，只是任由Root用她的指腹抹淨自己的臉頰。

「而且，妳還要讓我的子民開心，妳會成為角鬥士，那是妳另外一個身分，Sameen」  
聽到角鬥士這個由戰犯、奴隸組成殺戮遊戲的娛樂玩具，Shaw側過頭躲開Root的手指，原本只存有憤怒的眸子露出了濃厚的殺意，  
充滿殺氣的信息素隨著她緊繃的肉體在室內散布開來，整個房間都被兩人強大的信息素佔據，有兩頭兩不相讓的惡獸在精神世界交鬥著。

 

最後是Sameen輸了。

 

Root在她們眼神對峙的後不到幾秒，Shaw成了被壓制的一方，女王施出了震懾整個空間的威壓，Martine表情沒有任何變化的跪在一旁，  
Shaw能夠感受到自己完全無法使出任何信息素去影響Root，胸口和全身都能感受到一股重力的壓迫，一直以來都是她，  
偶而用Alpha的威壓來壓制Omega和Beta，她根本不知道承受信息素的威壓會在生理上造成如此的不適。

 

「親愛的，接下來請好好享受妳的第二人生。以角鬥士還有我的Alpha的身分。」  
在Shaw因為自己威壓帶來生理的不適時，女王在她的耳邊囑咐，打在冰涼耳窩的暖熱氣息，  
算是這個痛苦過程中Shaw唯一感到舒適的感覺。

「我才．．．不會．．．．」  
威壓感還使Shaw無法完整的吐出她的拒絕。  
「不會．．．不會成為妳的玩具！」  
Shaw用盡全身力氣咬緊牙根，撐起身想往眼前的女人衝去，無奈手腳被綁縛在椅子上的她只能滿臉猙獰的怒視著她，  
怒髮衝冠的戰士讓女王笑得更開心，信息素的威壓加大了威力。

 

「I will mark you.」  
Shaw帶著傲氣女王蜂留下的話語再度暈眩過去，而女王內心對她的好感度量表可是持續上升中。

 

 

女王用指腹抹過昏迷戰士的下唇，缺水乾裂的嘴唇儘管有點粗糙，質地仍十分柔軟，  
飽滿的佔有慾和控制欲還有眼前被自己威壓到昏迷的Shaw，讓Root的下身泛起了一片潮濕，私處的開口一陣陣的閉合收縮著。

「去準備明天議會的事情吧，記得把她洗乾淨。」  
Root不太願意地收回手，把事情細項交辦給Martine後，她踱步回到自己的書桌前，  
擺滿書捲、羊皮紙和墨水的桌面在最乾淨的空間上有張羊皮紙，上頭畫著的是一把斧頭和錘子交叉的圖像，  
被用最精簡的筆墨勾勒，被一個十二邊形包圍。那是她要送給Sameen的禮物，代表她們兩人的符號，一輩子。

 

 

 

 

 

　　Lambert和Martine是女王的左右手，前者是Omega，後者是Beta。Lambert負責打點一切皇宮裡對內對外進出的物資和人事管理相關的工作；  
Martine除了負責百人議會的資訊整合外，軍事方面的人員管控還有調動部隊的權利，皇室禁衛軍和暗殺小隊是由她管理的；  
百人議會中的全體代表人由Greer擔任，他是個Omega，儘管年事已高，年歲積累的歷練和自身蘊含氣質讓他在年輕時就經常被誤認為是Alpha。  
大多數的權力是由他和女王共享，但某些Alpha貴族能仍和他們共有議會法案的否決權，一旦他們使用否決權或杯葛法案，就會讓整個議會停擺，  
對Root和Greer而言那些食古不化的Alpha十分的礙眼，儘管人數不多，大多數Alpha對於Omega和Beta權力高漲的情況是滿腹怨恨，  
他們不滿那些明明（自認為）比他們低劣的人們有何能耐跟自己平起平坐，儘管剩餘部分的權力由Root和Greer掌握，  
那些Alpha在國內握有的經濟資源仍極其龐大，從情報部隊Samaritan蒐集到的情資顯示，那些Alpha們已經按耐不住想要造反了，  
不排除會派刺客來讓Root或Greer不測，一旦兩人中殺死任何一人，好不容易壓制Alpha數十年換來的今日榮景將會化為泡沫消逝。

 

「Fuck！」

Sameen第二次醒來是被冷水潑醒，灌入鼻腔的是潮濕的熱氣，毛細孔排出的黏膩汗水與冷水混合在一塊，  
讓原本就潮濕的浴場又多了一個水灘，花香和植物精油的香氣不斷縈繞在Shaw的鼻間，她快速的用眼球瀏覽整個空間，  
這個浴場的空間大小不小於方才被審問的房間。

 

 

「醒了嗎？Endymion 」  
Martine站在她的眼前，笑容一樣惹人討生厭。

 

「會醒來就不是Endymion了！那女人可點也不像Artemis！」  
Shaw原本穿在身上的Toga已被人褪去，凌亂不堪的頭髮吸附著方才落下的冷水結成麵條狀，  
經年累月磨練出來的肌肉線條和標緻身形，Shaw的身材不遜色於任何的運動員 與軍官，  
身後的背脊和胸前的皮膚上有過大大小小的傷疤，數不清的刀傷、射進肩胛骨與上肢的箭簇還有大腿上的無數縫線痕，  
作為一位戰士，任何傷口在Shaw身上幾乎都沒有少過。她曾經在左胸接近心臟的位置受過刀傷，幸運的躲過感染活到現在。

 

「很好，看來我們的小種馬還很有活力，女王陛下會很高興的。」  
Martine繞過Shaw的身邊，向浴場內的幾位仕女交代完後便離開了，當Shaw正準備攻擊眼前拿著海綿要幫自己刷洗身體的Omega們時，  
又有個男人踏入浴場，是一位高大的Omega。

「嘿，Sameen Shaw？」  
馬的，又來一個隨隨便便叫自己名字的混蛋。Shaw賞了他一個白眼。  
「幸會，我是Lambert，以後有什麼物資上的需要都可以找我。」  
Lambert拉開嘴角露出他潔白的牙齒，那是他的招牌笑容，給Shaw的感覺是麻煩，  
於是Lambert又成功得到Shaw的一個白眼。他的視線在Shaw的下腹停留了幾秒，隨後做出一個短暫的結論。

 

「相信妳一定會讓女王陛下開心的。」  
要不是她的手腳被正在被Omega們刷洗著，她絕對會把這個大漢推進水池裡然後溺死他。

另一個讓Shaw疑惑的是不是由Beta來處理她的清洗工作，而是Omega，這樣沒有什麼問題嗎？  
她眼底的疑惑馬上被Lambert捕捉到，於是Lambert又繼續開口。

「有一種藥草配方能夠讓我們能夠在一定的時間內不受Alpha影響，是女王研發出來的，所以沒有什麼好擔心的，  
Sameen。接下來讓我看看要怎麼讓妳威風的在議會上登場。」  
他快步地步出浴場，沒多久後手上帶著一件白淨的Toga回來，不知道是不是Shaw的錯覺，  
她覺得那件Toga如果套在自己身上，下擺的部分是不是會太短些？身邊的那些仕女們開始為她在皮膚上塗抹薰衣草的精油，  
兩個人負責用毛巾幫她拭去身體和髮絲的水滴，Shaw趕在她們擦拭到警戒區域前搶過毛巾遮掩自己，方才在清洗時已經失守了，  
這次可不會讓他們這麼搞。

 

「妳原本是綁什麼髮型？」  
Lambert撩起Shaw一搓微捲的髮尾，很快就被Shaw揮開手。

「啊？」  
Shaw不懂Lambert發問的意義，旁邊的仕女們則是搖搖頭。

「辮子、馬尾，嗯，還是綁馬尾好了，用波斯藍的絲帶給她綁個馬尾。」  
Lambert一下完命令，仕女們又開始動作，毫不留情的扯下Shaw好不容易得到的遮蔽物，  
快速的為她穿上Toga，兩人幫她調整Toga的衣褶和腰帶，另外兩人把她的頭髮梳理整齊，  
並接過另一人手裡遞送過來的髮帶。

太好了，Sameen Shaw，妳不但成了女王的種馬，還成為其他人的洋娃娃。Shaw在心裡諷刺的想著。

 

「很好，完美。好了，帶她走」  
Lambert滿意地端詳著自己的成果，門外幾位Beta走進來，Shaw的雙手又被拉到背後上銬，  
並且被帶離浴場往其他房間移動，Lambert把她帶到一個擺有長桌的餐廳，  
長桌上的擺放大概十多道料理，烤肉、海鮮、水果還有裝滿陶瓶的葡萄早在幾尺外Shaw就嗅到了酒香和肉味，  
飢餓感佔據她的腦海，但並沒有因此消去她想要逃亡的想法。

「距離議會開始還有一小時半，趁現在能吃什麼就盡管吃吧，然後上完廁所，到議會現場，  
最好聽我的建議在一小時內完成這兩件事，因為未來一兩天妳可能連要吃飯跟上廁所都挺麻煩的。」  
Lambert和另一位Omega不斷給飢餓的戰士進食，先是兩大口肉塊又是半杯的葡萄酒，  
好幾次Lambert的手指差點被Shaw給咬掉，不到半小時桌上的飯菜全被Shaw給掃空了，  
最後再由Lambert用擦口布抹去她嘴邊的油膩，他又倒了一杯泡過薄荷的水給Shaw。

 

「喝下去吧，起碼會清爽些。」  
Shaw不太情願地喝了那杯水，她還是想喝酒，可以的話，她想把自己整個人泡浸酒缸裡醉死。  
再來她不情不願地被Lambert趕去廁所，那該死的Lambert還在外頭邊吹口哨等她。  
綁手綁腳地被限制行動還被人服侍讓Shaw感到排斥和彆扭，最後到了女王和議長專用的議會出入口前，  
Lambert重新檢視一次她的儀容，將她的瀏海撥理整齊，就剛好在那兩條不受控的髮絲再度錘落在鼻尖時，  
女王Root和議長Greer到現場了，身邊隨行的Martine手裡拿著書卷。

 

 

「妳的樣子就像Perseus 一樣英氣風發。My dear.」  
女王滿意地看著被打理整齊的Alpha，她的捲髮被盤起，髮間配戴著弓形的皇冠，  
枝枒交錯的植物藤蔓樣式的金冠是高級金工匠師的心血結晶，正中間長春藤葉間鑲嵌一顆紫色的寶石，  
純度和透度可媲美其他貴石的等級。

「我是Hannibal Barca ，總有一天我會讓妳好看。」  
儘管被Beta守衛們箝制住，飽食後的Shaw還是有些許的蠻力掙扎，卻仍無法對眼前的女人有任何作為。

 

「Hannibal？我認為妳會比他更勇猛厲害，親愛的。」  
她湊近臉到Shaw的鼻前，鼻息打在Shaw的臉頰，冰冷的面頰毛孔感受到熱氣反射性的收縮，自始Shaw眼神裡的情緒從未改變過。

「See you later, my dear.」  
女王和身旁的元老一同步入議會的殿堂，就算有Toga的布料遮掩到背部，女王白皙纖頸和梳整頭髮的映象在Shaw的心底留下了漣漪，  
那個女人是統治這個國家的Omega，運用自身智慧聰穎編織完美布局的紡紗者。

 

　　到了議會的後段時Shaw被拉進場內帶到廣場中央，圓形的坐席上除了中央前排坐著Alpha，其餘都是Beta和Omega，  
那些Alpha們看到她，表情先是從不解變為驚恐，接著開始交頭接耳討論，Beta和Omega們則若無表情地待在坐席上，  
女王和議長站在她身後不遠處，此時的Root臉上不帶任何表情，就像坐席上那些Beta和Omega，估計她們是她陣營裏頭的人。

 

待她走到定點後，守衛在她的肩膀向下施力示意要她跪下，就這樣，她在議會的貴族面前又展現出敗戰俘虜的姿態，  
Shaw感受不到任何屈辱感和壓力，她現在滿腔的怒火都是對著她身後那個女人，眼前這些人的女王，Queen Root。  
從進場時她若有似無的投射在自己身上的視線扎得Shaw滿身背刺，接著，她感受到昨晚的那股不適，  
在這個信息素混亂的議會中，女王強烈的信息素壓過全場，Queen Root再度用她的信息素使出了威壓。

 

「今天最後一件事，敵國的Sameen Shaw將成為女王的格鬥士，還有Alpha。協助女王生下繼承人，  
並且將在首都新落成的競技場為我們的國民帶來歡愉。」  
Greer用最精簡的話語將重點帶過，他一說完話便和女王十分默契地露出微笑，場下的Alpha見此立刻暴動了起來。

 

「不可能！這不合理！」

 

「為什麼讓一個外人來插手我國的事務！」

 

「那只是個外來種！名不見經傳的Alpha！」

 

「女王陛下，妳欠缺審慎的思考！我認為這個決定實在太胡來了！」

 

「染上外國血統將是我國之恥！」

 

「前些日子元老不是帶著他的兒子來向您會面過了嗎？」

 

「為什麼不選擇自家人要去選外族人！」

 

「請務必給我們一個合理的解釋，女王」

 

Greer和Root早預料到Alpha群起的謾罵和反對，擁有人數優勢還有表決優勢的女王一方無視Alpha們的反對，Greer再度提起聲音宣布。

 

「現在開始表決，贊成者請起立。」  
老者的眼神橫掃過議會，除了少數幾位Beta和前排的Alpha們，絕大多數的人都起立表示贊成，  
多數決暴力使他們獲得了壓倒性的勝利，這是曾經在社會上佔少數優勢的Alpha們從未見過的。

 

「非常好。你們做出了非常睿智的決定。」  
Greer的語調中帶著愉快的尾音。

 

 

 

 

 

Shaw還是第一次看到這麼多Alpha們露出吃鱉的表情，當下她有種莫名的爽快感，她也不太明白原由為何，  
身後傳來木頭的碰撞聲響讓她回過神，她才想起在這整個決策中最不妙的就是自己。

 

等等！  
他們竟然搬了一個四邊有床柱的床架到議會裡來了！  
床柱頂上綑綁的布幔僅有薄紗的厚度，各種猜疑湧上Shaw的心頭，等等，  
那個女人不會要在大庭廣眾下這樣對自己？她想要當眾跟她交合嗎？拜託這裡是議會啊！

 

Martine和兩個Beta提起一個正在加熱撥火棒的火爐到女王面前，Shaw仔細看了燒紅的金屬才發現火爐內在加熱的是一塊烙鐵，  
Root微微抬眉示意Martine提起烙鐵，旁邊的Beta遞給她皮製的手套來防護，她微服度的揮動手拒絕了。

 

「謝謝妳的貼心，但我還是喜歡親手做。」  
Root從Martine手中接過木緣握把的烙鐵，羈押Shaw的守衛們也有了動作，  
毫不客氣地將她Toga的衣領下拉到胸口，壓制的力道也比方才更強。

 

「妳想幹嘛？把我打上烙印？當妳的牲畜嗎？」  
她的皮膚能夠感受到烙鐵的熾熱，更別說如果打在自己身上會發出烤肉般的焦味，光是想像她可半點胃口都沒有。

「Oh～別那樣說，只是確保我的權利，這是第一階段的標記。專屬於妳跟我的。」  
Root的笑意變得更深，烙鐵到了距離Shaw胸口的幾吋，現在全場對於女王接下來要做的事情全都屏息以待，  
前排原本聒噪不堪的Alpha也被女王的行為嚇呆到不出半點聲，任誰也沒有料到女王會在種馬的身上打下烙印。

 

「在Sameen Shaw打上女王賜予的烙印後，所有人都不許對Sameen Shaw有任何動作，Sameen Shaw已經成為Queen Root的所有物，  
還有作為協助女王培育繼承人的Alpha，她的生死全權由女王決定，違抗命令者，一律死罪，罪重可誅族。」  
Martine宣讀完女王的命令後，退居到後方Greer身旁，帶著微笑注視Shaw，Root的在笑，那個老頭也在笑，  
更別說那個該死的金髮Beta，還有那個囉唆的Omega男，大家都帶著笑容在看她，看接下來準備要發生的事情。

 

 

「說真的，胸口還是鎖骨？」  
Root蹦出的一句話讓Shaw根本來不及反應。

「What！」  
她什麼都來不及回應，女王就把烙鐵壓在她鎖骨邊緣的皮膚，皮膚被高溫弄得急遽收縮和快速從胸口蔓延開來的劇痛差點讓Shaw跪不住，  
燙焦皮膚冒出的幾絲白煙飄進她的鼻間，幾秒後Root提起烙鐵，Martine趕緊上前取下交給其他下人，  
這幾秒間的折磨幾乎讓Shaw差點昏厥過去。

 

她在笑，她們都在笑。  
來自女王和她部屬們的笑容加深受辱俘虜的痛苦。

 

 

 

 

　　Shaw不知道她在地上跪了多久，等到她感受到守衛不再繼續對她的肩膀施力時，她正被拖到方才擺設好的床上，  
多了幾位守衛到床邊，在Shaw被放上床，她的手上的枷鎖被解開，腳上的涼鞋被褪下被兩根繩子替代，床尾放有一根實心的鐵棍，  
直徑有半個拳頭大，守衛們把她的腳踝分別綁在橫放在她腳跟後的鐵棍，為得是不要讓閉上她的雙腿，讓她的雙膝可以屈起。

Shaw的雙手被分開綁在床頭的床柱上，繩結刻意的綁得沒有像腳踝那樣緊繃，而烙印的始作俑者滿面春風的渡步到床沿，  
Root的信息素在打下烙鐵前產生了質變，Shaw可以感受到那股威壓夾雜了其他東西，情慾。她是個很敏感的Alpha，  
她能感受到女王在使用全境威壓的信息素時，對於自己傳遞了一些不太一樣的訊號，在Root把烙鐵打在Shaw的鎖骨上時，她的下半身給了女王意外的反應。

「這可讓我受寵若驚了。」  
Shaw的Toga下擺被分身撐起，Root看了更是興奮，幾乎快控制不了自己的信息素了。  
「哼，我沒跟妳說過嗎？我可是一直挺享受疼痛的。妳做的事情只有反效果。」  
幾滴汗水滑過Shaw的眉間，下身的昂起分擔了Shaw對烙印的注意力，Root坐上了床沿，  
手指輕撫過戰士小腹上的布料，來回幾下的觸摸讓Shaw感覺心底一陣麻癢，分身的仰角又高了一些。

 

女王對議會全場的人說了一聲散會，議會的人員和隨從們不管識不識趣都轉身離開議會，接下來會發生的事情大家心知肚明，  
女王已經完整宣示她的主權，Sameen Shaw的身分已成定局了，床柱上的布幔垂落，只留下天井的自然光打在薄紗上的兩道身影。

 

 

 

 

　　女王的目光從沒移開Shaw的身體，自Shaw的全身、呼吸起伏著的胸口、鎖骨上開始紅腫的烙印、緊繃的腹部、經絡繃起的四肢還有精神奕奕的Alpha性徵。早在剛才打下烙印時，Root差點就要當眾高潮了。

「親愛的，妳總是知道怎麼討女孩開心。」  
Root優雅輕巧的移動身體，像微風中擺動的柳枝般緩慢，女王的雙腿分開在她身體兩側，長腿的優勢讓她腳尖大拇指貼上戰士結實有彈性的臀肌，  
良好的觸感讓女王的喉間發出滿足的呻吟，除了鎖骨那痛到要死的烙印，那女人的信息素幾乎快把自己給溺死了，  
Shaw嘗試在沒有被綁緊的手腕上施力掙脫，但她越是用力，女王蜂的信息素弄得她越是暈眩，該死的女王，該死的這一切，Shaw從未感到如此無助。

 

「少廢話了，要就直接來吧。」  
她再度躲開Root撫觸她臉頰的指尖，這是她能做的最小反抗，沒有達到目的的指尖移動到別的地方，Root抽開Shaw腰間的細繩，  
女王自己身上的Toga已經滑落到腰間，濕溽的下身小幅度的晃動隔著布料磨蹭著Shaw的分身，每每掠過入口的凹陷都讓Root深吸口氣，  
為了準備接下來的交合，她的體內又分泌出更多的濕滑，Shaw眼看女王撩起裙襬，私處傳來的淫靡氣味讓她倒抽了一口氣。

「妳可要好好維持體力，接下來可是持久戰。妳要知道，我可不喜歡用催情劑。」  
女王一邊喘息邊帶著呻吟，取下頭頂的皇冠放在床角，絲毫不擔心待會給床架帶來的晃動會弄掉東西，  
她接著先用左手抓住Shaw的膝頭來撐起身，右手解開長髮的束縛讓它們宣洩而下。Root短暫的離開讓Shaw下身感到寂寥，  
她從頭到尾看著女王的所有動作，一舉手一投足，任何一個從嘴裡露出的零碎喘息，包含眼神都帶有一股難以言喻的魔性。

她是被魔女攫住的祭品，為了不讓她逃走，Root用她的信息素影響Shaw的理智，她所有反抗的思維都被法術般的話語給消去。

 

「我說，少跟我廢話，省略前戲吧。」  
她的衣領被Root褪到腰間，雙手冰冷的手指撫觸過她的頸部緩慢經過她的胸口，指縫滑過她的乳首時用力夾緊了幾下，  
身下的Shaw難耐的挺起背，屈起的雙膝抵著Root的後背，背後肌膚的觸感同腿部的肌肉滑嫩，  
抹在Shaw身上的薰衣草精油和女王蜂的信息素成了最棒的催情劑。

 

「Then，約法三章。」  
指尖撩開Shaw的下襬，扶起Shaw脹大的分身到潮濕的入口前，一下、兩下緩移躊躇在門前，  
撐在Shaw的膝蓋的手能夠感受到戰士緊繃的雙腳，她已經慾望和自由之間做出抉擇了，女王也給予戰士回應，讓她得到應有的獎勵。

 

「Rule One…」  
碩大的分身擠入了未完整開發的境地，折磨女王許久的空虛終被填滿，進入的過程儘管不適卻至少沒有讓Root感到疼痛，  
儘管已經有體內完全飽和的感覺，Shaw的分身卻還有兩個指節長在外頭，甬道被柱體緩慢撐開，不用多久Root已經可以自由移動了。

 

「我討厭人跟我說謊。」  
女王提起她的臀離開了下身的硬燙，抽離時她的動作如貓般輕巧，僅留下前端在體內，讓身下的戰士倒抽一口氣，  
隨後，她又放下腰，讓硬物回到剛才的深度。Shaw便開始隨著Root的上下抽插來吐息，  
換作是平常，Root這樣的Omega早被她操到壞掉，但她現在卻無法動彈，僅能任由女王騎乘著。

 

「Rule Two」  
天鵝振翅飛離湖面，女王再度抬高了臀， Shaw感覺自己連呼吸的權利都被Root連根拔起。

 

 

Shaw，妳現在是女王的種馬，妳要滿足女王的所有慾望，和命令。  
這樣的催眠語句逐漸在她的腦海裡蔓延開來。  
她正在染上她的顏色，如果世界上有一種透明的顏料，那或許就是她信息素，  
Shaw以自己的自尊起誓，打死也不會想到自己竟然染上了一個Omega的信息素。  
明明，她才是有標記權的人。

 

 

「我不喜歡別人動我的東西」  
女王接續前言，然後實實落下，強烈的快感使Shaw又記得了呼吸。  
「Rule Three」  
女王抬高臀，重複方才的循環，一遍又一遍。  
「我不喜歡別人違抗我的命令」  
女王用自己的身體還有信息素不斷地提醒身下的戰士，原本是Alpha們用來控制Omega的利器，  
如今身為Alpha的Shaw卻成了Root的坐騎，只能任由她玩弄騎乘著，而且毫無抵抗之力。

 

　　一次又一次，Shaw身上的女人好似擦拭著利劍的戰士，那內壁的皺褶要把劍刃上所有的髒污拭去，  
Shaw能感覺到柱身上的末端起了結，在幾次的抽插後越發脹大到極限，女王停下了動作，Shaw看著兩人交合的淫靡景象，  
她感受到埋在女人體內的結和分身被內壁緊咬不放，女王的控制慾、佔有慾，Shaw身上這個也正觀賞自己視線的女人，  
臉上的笑意從未消逝，昔日驕傲的戰士，那個Shaw成為了女王的玩物。

 

「而我一向，說到做到。有賞有罰。」  
Shaw漲大的結在催促她解放，Root俯首舔舐紅腫的烙印。停擺的腰間再度有了動作，在女王咬緊烙印的同時，  
分身再也仍受不住的一併噴發在女王體內。黏熱的精液被緩慢確實的輸送進Root的體內，收縮的內壁也一同協助榨取Shaw迸發出的生命之源。  
Shaw感受到結正在縮小時，身上的女人提起了臀，黑色的指甲陷入她的肩膀，扯得Shaw也一同挺起背來，  
Root在Shaw射精後迎來了高潮，像是要擠出更多牛乳的牧牛女，Shaw好一陣子沒有釋放的量被Root榨出了一部份。

 

癱軟在她身上的女王，Root的捲髮幾乎掩蓋過Shaw的臉，在她體內的緊縮變慢的過程中，Shaw的耳邊還能捕捉到她細微的呻吟，  
兩具汗濕的肉體交疊在床上，床幔上的影子已經合為一體。

 

 

若將女王的技巧和肉體列入考慮，或許以打炮的角度來看，Shaw成為Omega女王的種馬是件幸福的事。  
因為她從未遇到肉體能如此契合的對象。進入Root體內時似羊水般溫暖的緊緻感，搭配時而啃咬Shaw的烙印和皮膚帶來的疼痛，  
這女人很快地掌握了她的敏感點，適時的挑逗、進攻。在性事方面，一直以來都是取悅對方的Shaw，在Root身上第一次有了被取悅的感受，  
這種說不出來的怪異，讓平常Shaw所習慣的立場倒錯起來。

 

不，從成為Root的所有物開始，一直都是由Root掌握著主權，遊戲全盤操控在她的手中，她才是王，也真的是個不簡單的女王。

 

「聽懂了嗎？Sameen，從今以後妳是我的。」  
側躺在俘虜胸前的女王吸吮著紅潤的端點，Sameen部分離脫Root私處的柱體，濕潤的表面沾染著白濁和透明，  
硬挺的前端仍埋在女王體內正努力一點點的恢復成應有的碩大，Shaw在性方面已經完全被Root捕獲了，她沒有任何能力反抗。

 

「去妳的，女王」  
她的身體給了她最誠實的反應。  
女王聽到了俘虜的回答，笑出聲來，緊接著又爬起身，讓下身把硬物再度吞入，繼續了抽插的動作，  
直到慾火或精力其中一者消退為止。這個白天對Shaw而言就像黑夜一樣伸手不見五指。

 

她不知道自己和身上的女人會被快感的浪潮帶往何方。

 

 

 

 

　　午夜時分，她倆仍維持交合的動作，Shaw大概已經在Root體內射了四、五發，更別說是女王Root，  
明明不是發情期卻能有如此渴求和Shaw大戰到深夜，她們從議會轉移到女王的寢室，Root相信Shaw已經不再需要枷鎖，  
大概在射出第三發後正值全身癱軟時為她解開了束縛，中場為了洗去身上的黏膩，她們到浴場短暫的清洗身體，沒有任何仕女，  
偌大充滿蒸氣的空間只有兩人，Shaw用唇舌仔細清理女王的私處，時而並用手指，將方才激情的殘跡清理乾淨，  
而女王Root正在用嘴處罰Shaw頑皮的分身，不識時務的硬挺總讓女王傷透腦筋。幾下的擼動和啃咬，頑皮的分身終於繳械噴發在女王口內。

直到現在兩人的下身仍連接在一塊，女王坐在俘虜的身上沒有任何動作，幾刻前她聽聞Shaw的腹裡傳來的悲鳴，沐浴完後她命令仕女拿了些簡單的食物放在床邊讓她們容易伸手拿取的距離。

 

「我一直想養一隻山貓，大得像獅子一樣的山貓。」  
Root扭動腰枝對著某個點，指尖拎著肉片緩緩的放入Shaw的口中，被餵食的俘虜一口一口將食物咬下，咀嚼吞入腹中。  
Shaw時而抬高臀回應Root的動作，總被女王擰住乳首表示懲罰，  
她本來就不是那麼乖戾的個性，但她越是回擊，Root的內壁也越是夾緊逼她速速繳械。

 

「但獅子太笨了，Sameen。他們總以為自己是王，是世界的中心。」  
Shaw看Root從桌上拿了一個金器，希望下腹在進食的女王能顧及下自己的飢餓，能夠多給些肉食什麼的，  
她正好奇金器內承裝的食物內容，女王手腕一轉碗內的內容物傾瀉而下，灑在Shaw的臉頰和胸口，謎底不到三秒就揭曉了。

 

女王灑了一碗優格在她的身上。

 

「這很諷刺不是嗎？Sameen」  
對，就像以為那裏頭是裝肉的我。訕笑著的女王和低劣的雙關語讓Shaw立馬翻了白眼，她沒有伸手自行將臉上的白濁食物抹去，  
女王溫柔地用舌尖一點一點把優格舔入口中，在臉上和胸口的白濁幾乎被舔去後，Shaw感覺嘴角還有些殘留準備吐出舌自行抹去，  
竟和Root停留在唇邊的舌尖碰上，她倆對視了幾秒，眼瞳映照著彼此的面容，

 

整個空間像沒有任何聲音，時間、空間恍如凍結。

 

沒有多餘的雜音或是旁人的存在，交疊在彼此肉體上產生了細小摩擦聲和同調的鼻息掠過耳邊，Shaw感覺信息素的威壓已經消失了，  
方才除了肉體的生理反應外自己其餘感官是麻痺不已，此刻是她第一次認真端詳女王的面容，她想起早上女王在議會時意氣風發的神色，  
此刻眼前和自己對上眼的女人充滿一種魔性，對，一定是因為信息素，一定是因為這個女人的信息素讓自己變得遲鈍和虛弱，  
Shaw不斷地在腦海裡告誡自己這個女人的危險，但在情欲的作祟下她一步步被推向懸崖。

 

「Sameen…….」  
女王因內壁緊縮忍不住閉上眼，脫離齒間的呻吟成為Shaw行動的契機，第一次，Shaw主動伸手將Root拉近自己，  
彼此的舌尖交錯在Root口中纏繞，這也是她們的第一個吻。

 

一直做到了隔天下午，Root才肯放過Shaw，為了首都新落成的競技場而準備，Sameen　Shaw必須去履行她另一個義務，  
作為格鬥士去娛樂國民的義務，在離開Shaw的身體前，Root抹去戰士額間的汗水並落下她的祝福，  
女王相信她的戰士會完美盡責的達成任務，她的戰士可是最好的。

 

 

　


End file.
